


Maple Buns. (Brendon Urie fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, maple buns, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: You said you wanted it, I said I'd do it. You're welcome, Ori.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryFanby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/gifts).



Brendon sat at the kitchen table, a confused expression covering his features. 

"Maple buns?" He asked, voice showing the same expression as his face. You giggled at him, stretching a little. "Maple buns, B-den." He nodded slowly. "O....kay..." You laughed a little and stood up.

"Well, you ponder on that I guess, I need to go get groceries." You said. Brendon nodded, still not looking away from the wall he was staring at. "I love you baby, don't wreck." He mumbled, and you rolled your eyes and kissed his head. "Love you too."

As soon as he heard the door close, Brendon glanced over to make sure you were gone, then darted to the bedroom to use your laptop.

To his dismay, when he turned it on, he realized, there was a password. 

Fuck.

He sat there for a good ten minutes, thinking up things and typing them in, only to inevitably be met with the "Too many failed password attempts" screen. He'd locked up your laptop.

Fuck.

He let out a rather loud noise of frustration, making sure he was gentle when he put your laptop back down so that he didn't throw it. He was left on his own to figure out what the actual fuck a maple bun was. He'd only wanted to get you a good anniversary present, why did life have to be so difficult?

He sat on the bed, tapping his foot on the ground. The anniversary was in two days, how the hell was he going to pull this off? He needed to figure this out, fast.

Maple syrup on a cinnamon bun? Nah, that'd probably rot all your teeth out.

Maple syrup on a bunny? No. Brendon what the fuck.

Maple leaves on–

Wait. 

Brendon shot up from his spot on the bed and ran back to the kitchen where he'd left his phone, snatching it up and searching through the numerous contacts he kept on his phone. He clicked on the contact of his clothing designer, getting an answer almost immediately.

"Alright my man, no flashy suits this time. I've got a very important favor to ask, do you think this could be done in two days?"

When your anniversary arrived, Brendon made sure that you weren't in the house so that he could get ready. Of course, when you got home from the grocery store two days prior, you were royally pissed at him for locking up your laptop for a week, but he agreed to be your distraction until you could access it again.

As soon as you walked through the door, you were greeted with the sight of Brendon, hands on his hips as he shot you a seductive look. He had a robe wrapped around himself that was quite obviously not his, given that it was way too short.

You rolled your eyes at him.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." He said, smirking as he turned around. Your eyes widened when he dropped the robe.

He was wearing white booty shorts, with red maple leaves on the bum.

You bursted out into laughter.

"B-Brendon– wh-why do you h-have the C-Canadian f-flag on y-your ass?!" You asked through laughs, walking closer to him. Brendon looked over at his shoulder at you, uttering a simple, 

"You said you wanted maple buns."


End file.
